epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DennisRocking/Pokémon VS Anyone 2. Ditto VS Jaqen H'ghar
thanks for the suggestion bro Helloooo everyone! Welcome to the next battle from moi, in the series that's totally going to do more than Dennis' Rap Battles, considering the fact that, and this is important to know, the next in that is the mid season finale, and won't be done for awhile, as it is a gigantic battle that's going to take my awhile. So for the next bit of time, expect to see Pokemon VS Anyone as my "title" series that I upload. Finished this last night and was going to upload then, but decided against it because I wanted to go back today and look over it. I got up early and spent a couple hours looking over it and tweaking little things. I have to say, I'm very proud of it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I die. So today, we have Jaqen H'ghar, "servant" of the Many-Faced God, aka "a man", going up against Ditto, the transforming Pokémon that can become lots of neat Pokémon. Once again, I want to thank Joe for the great suggestion. I really thought it was hilarious and knew immediately I'd do it. I also have a guest star coming up soon. I'm excited for him to be in one. Oh boy, you could say the battle will be...legendary....hope you like that beat bro C: I enjoyed making this a lot! :DDD Also, I'm taking user suggested battles. Got a lot from the announcement thing, but I need other suggestions! I would love to see some cool ones! Any Pokémon are options! Also, I wanted to release this since ERB hype keeps going up and up and it could be released any day now. Don't want to try to release it when ERB stuff is in high mode. Plus, I try to upload when no big battles have happened in a few days. Keep activity fresh and happy. Keep the wiki happy. ;D Also, I doubt anyone cares, but I highly appreciate your support. Honestly, some things in my life have been wobbly for awhile now, and when I just sit down and write/release a battle/talk to you guys, it really brings my spirits up. May not be able to understand it, but you guys already mean a lot to me and make me feel a lot better when I'm in situations that suck. Don't want to tear up, so I'm just going to stop talking. xD Thanks. :) Enjoy, folks! Beat: http://www.shadowville.com/124102/genres/gangsta-beats/centipede (:0:) Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon VS Anyone! Jaqen H'ghar! Against! Ditto! BEGIN!!!! (:12:) Jaqen: A man always observes from afar, I prefer to keep it formal. A man knows you can't win...your type's even referred to as "normal". I'm a wondrous assassin, faceless, working inside jobs, and A man knows better than to take shit from a pile of vomit. You blob, I can assure you that you're not a pro, now. The biggest challenge of versing you is using proper pronouns.. Duplica-te your way out of here, I'll take you to purest serenity. For how do you hope to beat an enemy with endless indentities? (:38:) Ditto: No one's damn right! They came and stayed for Arya! You homeless looking mafia member, I'll go father than ya! Such a "kindly" man, you don't need a spank bank, You Ghar Jaqen off secretly to the little girls in your ranks! Wipe that grin off your "face", you shouldn't be happy! More monotone and boring than when even you start rapping! From blind ones, to the waif, why even bother? Don't try to explain your motives, just take a sip of water! (:1:03:) Jaqen: A man serves the Many-Faced God, yet I see you're miffed. Perhaps it would be more to your liking if a man gave you a gift? Valar Dohaeris, Valar Morghulis, coming here was foolish. If only you could transform into something not so useless. Who are you fooling? A man has heard your "rap" info. You despise me, obviously, a man replies with: Ditto. You reference many flaws, such as how I should be at the Wall. Yet in the end, a man will show you to our Houses' Hall... (:1:29:) Ditto: I fight with gym leaders, your ass gets left behind! More predictiable lines at me than your predictable plotline! Barely any backstory, and it certainly showed, man! Your ugly with any face! Broken and unable to show emotion! You belonged on the Wall, spliced liar cold as ice! I only see black in you no matter what's on either side! Like your conspiracy theories, you're crazy! Make your decrees! But don't expect to get a Braavos for those verses from me! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU SOMETIMES DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES.. -Logo transforms, revealing it was Ditto. He smiles.- POKEMON VS ANYONEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Who won? Ditto Jaqen H'ghar Hints for the next two battles: (line between the different ones) ---- Category:Blog posts